


For the whole world to see

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTana Camboys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, EnnoTana are camboys, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Really Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: “So I was thinking,” Tanaka said, softly drumming his fingertips against Chikara's bare chest, “I've been doing a special birthday stream ever since I started this whole camboy thing two years ago.”“And?” Chikara asked, softly stroking his boyfriend's exposed back.“I was wondering if you'd like to be a part of the stream this year?”~~~Ennoshita and Tanaka start dating after their first stream together. Months later, it's time for Tanaka's yearly birthday stream...





	For the whole world to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts), [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/gifts), [Banjkaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjkaz/gifts).



> Ok, so this one requires a bit of a backstory. Basically, people were talking about writing 69 fics in the EnnoTana Heck nsfw channel, and then this was said: "71 is 69 with a couple fingers added." And then I realised that my next Haikyuu!! fic will be the 71st fic I post for this fandom so I had to go and write this. I have no regrets.  
> Thanks to Ry for giving me the idea, and thanks to Banj and Pon for the beta :)

“So I was thinking,” Tanaka said, softly drumming his fingertips against Chikara's bare chest, “I've been doing a special birthday stream ever since I started this whole camboy thing two years ago.”

Chikara's curiosity was piqued. He'd watched one of those archived streams before deciding on using the same platform. It was one of Chikara's favourites – Tanaka had edged himself to insanity, and the look of relief on his face when he finally came was a thing of beauty.

“And?” Chikara asked, softly stroking his boyfriend's exposed back.

“I was wondering if you'd like to be a part of the stream this year?”

Their relationship had basically been public from the day it started. The first time they had sex had been streamed to a live audience of almost a hundred people, and the archived video had accumulated thousands of views over the last months. Since then, barely two weeks would pass by without them streaming together – in between solo streams and regular sex without cameras, of course. There was no hiding the fact that they were dating from their viewers. It had actually become a bit of a selling point for their joint streams. Was it weird to be proud of that fact? Probably, but Chikara didn't care. Tanaka was one hell of an exhibitionist, and Chikara was more than happy to indulge him.

“Should we do it at my place? The set up is better.”

Tanaka's entire face lit up in delight.

“Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend ever?”

Chikara smiled and pressed a kiss onto Tanaka's forehead. He was going to make sure that his boyfriend would experience the best birthday sex ever.

 

***

 

Ryuu had to gather all his willpower not to straight up sprint all the way from the train station to his boyfriend's flat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so excited to celebrate his birthday, and it was all due to Ennoshita. He had a way of making Ryuu feel wanted and loved that was unprecedented.

The entire morning while Ryuu had been stuck at uni, he'd kept glancing at his phone, rereading the text messages that had woken him up.

 

From: Ennoshita Chikara <3

> Good morning and happy birthday!

> I hope you are ready to get utterly wrecked tonight. The things I'm planning to do to you... <3

 

Ryuu was more than ready, taking two steps at a time as he climbed the stairs to Ennoshita's flat. He didn't have to wait long after ringing the bell to be greeted by his boyfriend.

“Happy birthday,” Ennoshita said, wrapping his arms around Ryuu's waist and pulling Ryuu inside the flat.

“Thank you,” Ryuu said, grinning from ear to ear as the door fell shut behind him. “I've been looking forward to seeing you all day.”

Ennoshita responded by capturing Ryuu's mouth in a kiss. It started out all soft, sweet nothings whispered when their lips were mere millimetres apart, but words were quickly forgotten in favour of curious tongues and adventurous hands that sneaked their way beneath sweaters and shirts.

“I should probably let you take your shoes off,” Ennoshita said, finally breaking away and taking a step back. Ryuu immediately missed the contact, so he unceremoniously kicked off his shoes, grabbed his boyfriend's hands, and went straight to the bedroom. He suddenly stopped short when he saw the flower petals scattered across the bed. Ryuu was pretty sure that this was the cheesiest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life, and he loved everything about it.

“I thought that we might as well play up the romance angle since this is going to be a special stream and all,” Ennoshita said. “Clean-up will be a pain, though.”

“ _This_ is why you are the absolute best,” Ryuu said, chuckling. “I should probably take a shower and prepare, shouldn't I? Wanna join me?”

“I'd love to but I still gotta figure out whether or not I can dim the lighting without compromising the video quality too much.”

Ryuu laughed and rolled his eyes. Ennoshita could be such a nerd when it came to these things.

 

***

 

_[Baller69]: happy birthday, BottomBitch!_

_[workthatmeat] donated_ _¥900_

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie]: are those goddamn rose petals?? you guys are going all out lmao_

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie] donated ¥800_

_[xxxAnon*mod*]: BottomBitch and TopSpotting are literally the cutest. I can't stand it >_<_

_[deeznuts]: got any presents yet?_

Tanaka chuckled and slung an arm around Chikara's shoulder. He was particularly radiant today, and Chikara was impatient to rid him of all his clothes and devour him, but Tanaka was still caught up in chatting with their viewers.

“Presents? My sister bought tickets for a concert,” Tanaka said excitedly. “I haven't been to one in a while, so I'm really looking forward to–”

The end of the sentence was cut off by a moan as Chikara started nibbling on Tanaka's collarbone. Viewer engagement was good and all, but they'd been at it for almost ten minutes already.

_[MuscleBruh]: someone wants to stop the chitchat and get down to business ;)_

“MuscleBruh is not wrong,” Chikara growled, licking a stripe up Tanaka's neck and eliciting another moan.

“I have absolutely no objections,” Tanaka said breathlessly.

_[papadick] donated ¥500_

_[xxxAnon*mod*]: don't mind me 👀_

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie]: yessss_

Tanaka put the phone aside and threw his legs over Chikara's lap, knocking a couple of petals onto the floor.

“What are your plans for me today, love?”

“First of all, your clothes have to go,” Chikara replied. Tanaka didn't waste any time and stripped off his shirt, almost knocking his elbow against Chikara's head in his haste. Chikara chuckled. He really loved how eager and obedient Tanaka could be at times, but when he reached for his tight black boxers, Chikara stopped him.

“Let me do that,” he said, gently pushing Tanaka onto the mattress, sending rose petals flying once again.

“These are going to be so distracting,” Tanaka said, giggling in delight.

“I really didn't think this through,” Chikara agreed, slowly pulling down Tanaka's underwear. He looked so good on black sheets and surrounded by red petals that Chikara couldn't resist grabbing his phone to take a photo. Tanaka folded his arms behind his head, grinning at Chikara leisurely.

Once the photo was saved, Chikara took a look at the chat.

_[Noobsauce]: get yourself a guy who looks at you like TopSpotting looks at BottomBitch_

_[Baller69]: how much do I have to donate so TopSpotting will take his goddamn clothes off as well?_

“It's ¥500 for the t-shirt and... let's say ¥700 more for the trousers,” Chikara quipped and was immediately rewarded with a stream of tips that far exceeded the amount he'd just mentioned. “Damn, these guys really wanna see me naked.”

Tanaka snorted. “Why do you think people are even watching this?”

“Mainly to see you get pounded into the mattress,” Chikara said, pulling his shirt over his head. “And I don't need to be naked for that.”

 

***

 

In spite of what Ennoshita was saying, watching him take off his clothes was always a treat. Not just because his sense of style had only barely improved since he'd started dating Ryuu and his clothes were not particularly flattering, but mainly because he took good care of his body and exuded an air of confidence that made Ryuu feel weak in the knees. The thing that without fail made Ryuu melt into a gooey little puddle was the sardonic smile on Ennoshita's face as he crawled back onto the bed.

Ryuu immediately wrapped his arms around Ennoshita's neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss, starting back up where they had left off in the entryway. Hands were wandering across naked skin, teeth were gently nipping at bottom lips, and Ryuu could feel Ennoshita's half-hard cock rub up against his own growing erection. When Ryuu slid his hand between their bodies, Ennoshita quickly caught his wrists and pulled them both up over his head.

“Safewords?” he whispered into Ryuu's ear.

“Green, yellow, red,” Ryuu replied automatically, struggling a little against Ennoshita's hold. Ennoshita tightened his grip on Ryuu's wrists in response. So it was going to be one of those days. Ryuu licked his lips in anticipation and wasn't disappointed when Ennoshita gathered both of Ryuu's wrists in one hand and pulled out a silk tie from beneath the pillows.

Ryuu loved being tied up by Ennoshita, loved giving up control, loved being able to trust Ennoshita. Having his hands tied over his head was tame in comparison to what they did sometimes when the camera wasn't on, but even so, Ryuu found freedom in being restrained.

“It's not too tight, is it?”

“I'm good.”

Ennoshita placed a fleeting kiss on Ryuu's lips before checking in on the chat and turning to the camera.

“Okay guys, I'm leaving you in the capable hands of our mod,” he said. “xxxAnon, I trust you to keep them in check for me.”

Looking down at his phone, he chuckled. “You guys are ridiculous.”

“What are they saying?” Ryuu asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Ennoshita put away the phone and positioned himself in between Ryuu's legs.

“They will start a mutiny if I don't start paying attention to you.”

And with that Ennoshita bent over to start kissing the inside of Ryuu's thigh, working his way up from the knee. The kisses ranged from feather light and teasing to almost bruising and by the time Ennoshita reached Ryuu's groin, Ryuu was panting hard. But Ennoshita didn't linger, ignoring Ryuu's cock in favour of paying attention to Ryuu's other leg, starting once again at the bend of Ryuu's knee. It was the sweetest kind of torture imaginable.

 

***

 

Tanaka squirmed as Chikara sucked a hickey onto his hips.

“You're going to be the death of me,” Tanaka said and bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Chikara said, admiring his work. Coming out of winter, Ryuu's legs were pale, making bruises stand out even more than usual. “You are absolutely lovely.”

“You know what would be even lovelier? Your dick inside of me.”

Chikara chuckled. “Patience is a virtue, my dear little BottomBitch.”

At first, it had been kinda weird to call Tanaka by his screen name, but it was better than using their real names and having people potentially figure out who they were in real life and where they lived. But he took pleasure in knowing that they were being watched. Chikara was always keenly aware of the camera, always trying to position himself in a way that allowed their viewership to see as much of the action as possible. He didn't mind sharing the view of Tanaka's pleasure and liked showing off how gorgeous his boyfriend was. But the fact that only he was allowed to actually touch Tanaka was also immensely satisfying.

“Will you touch me properly already?” Tanaka whined as Chikara continued to lavish attention on his thighs and hips.

“What do I get out of it?” Chikara asked, grinning.

“I don't know? A happy boyfriend?” Tanaka huffed, his legs twitching and sweeping a bunch of petals onto the floor.

Chikara hummed, acting as if he was contemplating Tanaka's answer, but Chikara knew exactly what he was going to do next. He grabbed Tanaka's hips, manoeuvring him so his ass would be in full view of the camera when he spread his legs, and then Chikara reached for the box of gloves and lube that were waiting on his bedside table. There was an audible hitch in Tanaka's breath when Chikara snapped a glove onto his right hand.

“I like where this is going,” Tanaka said, watching intently as Chikara coated his gloved fingers with lube.

Chikara gave Tanaka a brief kiss before turning around and positioning himself above him. That way he could suck Tanaka off and finger him into oblivion without obstructing the camera. What he hadn't expected, however, was that Tanaka would immediately take this as an invitation to take the tip of Chikara's dick into his own mouth.

Not to be outdone, Chikara pushed two fingers in at once. They slid in easily, making Tanaka gasp around the dick in his mouth.

“Hm, you did a thorough job preparing,” Chikara said and made a show of slowly licking Tanaka's cock from base to tip.

“I wanted to be ready for–” Tanaka gasped as Chikara pressed his fingers against his prostate– “for you.”

Chikara had to gather all of his restraint. He was sorely tempted to just shove another finger in, stretching Tanaka out quickly, but that wasn't what he had planned. He wanted to take things slow, build up the pleasure step by step until Tanaka was begging for release. And so he continued to finger Tanaka, careful to avoid Tanaka's prostate as much as possible, and occasionally licking and sucking on Tanaka's dick. Meanwhile, Tanaka tried his best to reciprocate the blowjob, but every time Chikara's fingers did brush over his good spot, he was forced to stop, gasping for air and begging Chikara for more.

“I'm... so close. Please!”

“What exactly do you want me to do to you?” Chikara asked, having lost all sense of time.

“I don't know!” Desperation was ringing in every syllable as Tanaka spoke. It was like music to Chikara's ears. “More fingers, less teasing! Just make me come!”

Chikara obliged, adding a third finger and taking Tanaka as deep into his mouth as he could muster without choking. The effect was almost instantaneous. Chikara tried his best to swallow all of Tanaka's cum, but a couple of drops ended up leaking out of the corners of his mouth. He wiped them off with the back of his gloveless hand and carefully pulled his fingers out of Tanaka's twitching hole.

“Fuck me.” Tanaka was panting hard.

“You haven't had enough?” Chikara asked, turning around so he could see Tanaka's face. His lips were glistening with spit and Chikara's precum.

“More.” There was a hunger in Tanaka's eyes as he strained against the tie around his wrists. “I want you to come, too. While you're inside me. Please.”

“I have no objections.”

Chikara quickly discarded the glove and grabbed a condom, rolling it over his erection and coating it in lube.

“Ready?” he asked, once he'd rearranged their position on the bed to give their audience a side view of the action.

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

Ryuu breathed in and out deeply as Ennoshita slid inside him. He was still quite sensitive after his orgasm, but he wouldn't be satisfied until Ennoshita had had one, too.

Ennoshita moved slowly, doing his best to let Ryuu get used to everything. Ryuu appreciated the effort but he wasn't nearly as fragile as Ennoshita seemed to think sometimes. Ennoshita might have had a domineering side to him, but he was never cruel.

“Deeper.” To help things along, Ryuu wrapped his legs around Ennoshita's hips, trying to pull him in further.

“You sure?” Ennoshita asked, bending over to kiss Ryuu's jawline. The change in angle was absolutely breathtaking.

“Yeah. Green. Go as deep as you can.”

“If you say so,” Ennoshita said, thrusting his hips forward. Ryuu couldn't help but moan.

This was what he'd been waiting for all day, and as frustrating as it had been, the slow build up made this doubly satisfying. Ennoshita's thrusts were still slow and controlled, but he made sure to go as deep as possible, stimulating all the right spots in the process. Soon, Ryuu was fully erect again. Almost on instinct, Ryuu tried to move one of his hands to jerk himself off, but he was met with resistance. He chuckled.

“What's so funny?” Ennoshita asked, shifting positions so he could lift Ryuu's hips off of the mattress.

“Forgot I was tied to the headboard,” he said, sucking in a sharp breath as Ennoshita picked up the pace. “Touch me?”

Usually, it would have taken Ryuu a little more begging to get Ennoshita to do what he wanted, but apparently, Ryuu's boyfriend was getting impatient himself. Without further ado, he wrapped his fingers around Ryuu's dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. Ryuu closed his eyes, abandoning himself to the pleasure until he could feel Ennoshita's thrusts become erratic. Ryuu opened his eyes in time to see the look of utter delight on Ennoshita's face as he came. Ryuu himself was frustratingly close, but Ennoshita didn't leave him hanging, continuing to jerk him off until Ryuu came for the second time that night.

“How are your wrists?” Ennoshita asked quietly as he untied Ryuu's hands.

“Fine,” Ryuu muttered, his mind clouded by post-orgasmic bliss.

Ennoshita kissed Ryuu's wrists and then his lips.

“I'll be right back with you, okay?”

Ennoshita hadn't been exaggerating in his text this morning. Ryuu felt utterly boneless, not moving at all while Ennoshita closed out the stream and went to fetch a wet towel.

“How are you doing?” Ennoshita asked as he carefully wiped away the sweat and cum on Ryuu's skin.

“Like a puddle of goo,” Ryuu said, smiling faintly. “You are way too good to me.”

Ennoshita shook his head and kissed the back of Ryuu's hand.

“That's because I love you,” Ennoshita said softly and continued his efforts to clean Ryuu up.

“I love you, too.” Ryuu sighed and stretched. He was going to be so sore, but those orgasms had been worth it. “That was one hell of a birthday.”

“Your birthday isn't over yet,” Ennoshita said, lying down next to Ryuu and sweeping the last of the petals onto the floor. “There's still cake in the fridge, and I haven't even given you your present yet.”

That made Ryuu perk up.

“You have a present for me?”

“Of course?” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “Did you think I'm the type of guy who'll fuck you and tell you it's your birthday present?”

“No!” Ryuu shook his head. “I'm just already happy enough that I get to spend time with you on my birthday.”

Ennoshita huffed and turned around to open the drawer of his bedside table. He took out a dark blue box with a white ribbon and handed it to Ryuu.

“Happy birthday.”

Ryuu hastily untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to find a set of rubber charms depicting his two favourite anime characters and a key.

“I made a duplicate key for my flat,” Ennoshita explained before Ryuu could even ask, “so you can come over whenever you like.”

Ryuu didn't have words to express how happy he was, so he opted to kiss Ennoshita instead.

“You're the best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

Ennoshita smiled and pressed a kiss onto the tip of Tanaka's nose.

“Do you wanna eat cake in bed? I'll have to wash these sheets anyway.”

“Yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
